


Comparative Studies

by YourFavoriteRobot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who, Crack Pairing, Crossover, F/M, Fifth Doctor Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavoriteRobot/pseuds/YourFavoriteRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because running into someone who looks just like you happens more that you would guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparative Studies

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://whoniverse1000.livejournal.com/profile)[**whoniverse1000**](http://whoniverse1000.livejournal.com/)

“Now see here,” The Doctor, the real Doctor, proclaimed with a finger pointed at the impostor. “You have lead me on a merry chase but it’s time to confess and tell us who you really are.” The young man stood opposite the Doctor like a mirror, for the least part because they both shared a similarly annoyed expression over this whole fiasco.

“Now, you see here, I told you just like I told your two lovely friends here,” He spared a smile for the girls that stood between them looking severely confused. “My name is Tristan and I am not an impostor. It was only the two of them that ever claimed I was this Doctor fellow and I tried to correct them as soon as I had slept it of.”

“And before that?”

“Well, two beautiful girls come up to you wanting to play doctor, what would you say?” Tristan grinned broadly.

“I’m quite certain not what you would.” He coughed and turned to Nyssa and Tegan. “I think this might just be a bit of a misunderstanding if--”

“Misunderstanding! Doctor he grabbed Nyssa’s--”

“Tegan! He doesn’t need to know that.” She pleaded in a whisper.

“She didn’t mind at the time!’ Tristan interjected, not really helping his case much. The Doctor held up his arms to calm them all.

“Quiet, please, everyone. There is nothing sinister going on here. You both remember that girl who had an uncanny resemblance to Nyssa. You must understand, it’s a wide and astounding universe full of unexpected wonders and these things do happen from time to time.” He turned to his companions. “You both have had a long night, why don’t you go get some rest and I will see this young man home safely.”

Tegan still seemed wary but consented, “All right Doctor, but I still don’t like it. Having one of you around is bad enough.” She laughed sharply as she walked out of the room. Nyssa followed after but paused once or twice to take a look back at the pair. She smiled quietly and kept her thoughts to herself.

The Doctor heaved a great sigh of relief now that his companions were safe and accounted for once again. “All right old sport, let’s get you home.” He clapped a friendly hand on Tristan's shoulder. Tristan turned his head to look the Doctor over then, after his appraisal, flashed him a suggestive grin. The Doctor raised a pale eyebrow. “Perhaps not home just yet?”

“You seem to have read my mind.”

“Yes, well there could certainly be some value in researching just how identical we are.” He bit his lip distractedly.

“Oh yes,” Tristan nodded, “I could certainly see the scientific merit. Absolutely. Does this ship of yours have a bedroom?”

“Several, now that you mention it.” The Doctor grinned. “Let’s see if we can’t find one of the more sound proof ones.”

“After you, Doctor.” And with equivalent smiles and equivalent thoughts behind them, they disappeared back into the corridors of the TARDIS.


End file.
